


Me Reading Into Spies Are Forever Way Too Much

by flameheadwizard



Category: Curtwen - Fandom, Spies Are Forever, Starkid, TCB - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameheadwizard/pseuds/flameheadwizard
Summary: the title explains itself, also owen is angsty
Relationships: Curt/Owen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Me Reading Into Spies Are Forever Way Too Much

Owen stepped on something soft. It gave way beneath his feet, and he slipped forward.   
Time slowed down as his brain adjusted to the situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Curt, his arm outstretched, to grab him as Owen stared precariously into the long drop he was about to face. He barely had time to be in shock, he didn’t even have time to scream. But now he was falling, and he saw Curt’s horrified face staring down at him and then-  
Everything went dark. Owen resurfaced from the haze of pain and confusion. He couldn’t move. But he was very much alive, although barely. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. All there was was pain. And the concrete was crimson with his own blood. It felt like all the air had been let out of him like a balloon. He was flattened against the cold, damp ground, broken. And Curt was gone. Where had he gone?   
There was no familiar face looking down at him. Curt wasn’t coming to save him. Owen felt a wave of hurt and betrayal sweep over him like a dark cloak. No, Curt had to be coming. He wouldn’t leave Owen like this-   
And… the building was about to explode. Curt had left him for dead. Owen would have cried, but no noise would come from him. He tried to speak, shout for help, something… but he only could force out dry squeaks.   
He was sure he wasn’t supposed to bend that way. Had Curt really left him?   
Owen knew he was going to die. Any second now, the entire place would blow up, taking him with it. He closed his eyes and awaited death. He missed Curt. 

But he didn’t die. He found himself in a hospital bed, alone. And Curt had left him. And Owen was angry. And one day he found himself on his feet. It had been several months, and he had his body back. And he was angry.   
It had been quite a nice room. Unfortunately for it, though, Owen had nowhere left to turn to to take out his wrath upon. And when he had calmed down, feeling not much better than he had before, his own blood somehow staining the carpet, no doubt he had cut himself on glass shards, Owen collapsed to the ground, and though he pretended he was the king of his chaos, the chaos ruled over him, and he was too weak to fight it. There was no other choice than to simply let the anger determine every choice he made. And every choice he made would be to get… something. Something from Curt. He wasn’t sure what. Revenge? Closure?   
All he knew was that Curt would suffer.  
Yes. Curt would suffer as much as he did.   
And Owen was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading this bro that's very nice of you 😎


End file.
